User blog:Andrew0218/Slenderman vs Frankenstein's Monster. Monstrous Rap Battles
The famous Internet monster, Slenderman, goes against the famous 18th century creature, Frankenstein's Monster, to see who's the better monster. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! FRANKENSTEIN’S MONSTER! VS! SLENDERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! BEGIN! Slenderman (0:22): It’s The Arrival of Slenderman, better light up your flashlight. I’m ‘bout to teach this abomination how to give out real fright. You think that I’m scared of a story that’s written for ages? I bet that I can write a better horror story in 8 pages! You’re a disgraceful failed story that came out of Mary Shelley! I found TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD a finer piece of literacy! So prepare to be tortured when you step into my forest, For I got the rhymes that sting even more than a group of Hornets! Frankenstein’s Monster (0:45): Beware; for I am fearless, this freak is about to get bit. Let’s be honest, without Photoshop, you wouldn’t exist. I’m not a creature that’s controlled with a keyboard and a mouse, So get your fancy suit out before I start rocking the House! In a horrifying castle, the night of darkness and storminess. Slendy wants to fight me, that idea is madder than Pretorius! Spitting great rhymes even greater than the words of my novel. But talking about your verse? Ha! Now that is Something Awful! Slenderman (1:08): This monster will finally have a usage of emotions. When I blow your ass off like your Bride in explosion! If you want to be scary, take notes of the words that I say. I’m cracking you way faster than the Sherlocks in your play! I’m the scariest, go ahead and ask PewDiePie and Mark. Spitting dark Static rhymes like a scary version of 2Pac! I found the scariest Karloff role is that time when he played the Grinch. Bars so shocking, fried you harder when Victor pulled that switch! Frankenstein’s Monster (1:30): Stop it, Slender, you’re making me hot under the collar. With your two stanzas that aren’t even worth 20 dollars! Beating me in rap battles is as impossible as alchemy. So fight me? Geez, you must’ve lost all your sanity. Step into my castle, and I’ll murder all your proxies. And then I’ll spill all of your bad blood on your Armani. When it comes to slaughtering, I am surely the cruelest. So I’ll make some sushi made of this octopus mutant. Slenderman (1:52): Me shooting disses at you, nothing is more painful. In rap battling, you’re nothing but a fallen angel. You think that your green bottom can defeat my dope flow? Man, how ignorant art thou in thy pride of your low blows! Try to step to me, and I will leave one more scar on your head! Cut you with sharp bars faster than how my viral fame has spread! I’ve crushed your ass to pieces; now go back to your creator. You should have never crossed me like the symbol of the Operator! Frankenstein’s Monster (2:15): You think that you are scary with your stupid creepypasta? Before the Internet appeared, I’ve been rocking the horror genre! I’ll punch ya with my disses, turn your white face into purple! You’re only known in Know Your Meme, while my fame’s Universal! What? You’re gonna compare your web series to my classics? I give out chills and shivers, you can only spit out static! Even if you wear a suit, my rhymes are still way higher-classed! So you can keep on stealing blocks and get your ass back to Minecraft. Outro Hint for the next battle Poll Who won? Frankenstein’s Monster Slenderman Category:Blog posts